


Push Ups

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, exercises, fjord is a good wingman, strength score be damned, trying to wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Fjord wing mans Beau and suggests Yasha have her help with exercise. It doesn't go as planned.





	Push Ups

It was Fjord’s idea. As a sort of training thing to help Yasha get stronger than she already was. At least, that’s what he told Yasha when he suggested it. The reality was that he was trying his damnedest to wingman for Beauregard, and that was the only thing he could think of to get them to interact for more than five minutes. 

It had backfired, unfortunately, when Yasha had suggested they all help each other to exercise and train. So that everyone could get a bit stronger when Yasha wasn’t around to help out. None of them had any excuse to deny the request, forcing them to agree with the plan of an exercise session the next day. 

Molly had given up from training along with Jester after a few minutes, claiming the both of them didn’t need it because of what they did. That Jester shouldn’t be close enough to a person to need to use her strength, because she should be focused on healing. Jester had looked bothered at the thought, but quickly agreed when she saw Beau’s expression from her seat on Yasha’s back. 

It didn’t stop her from grabbing Fjord and dead-lifting him for a little while, purely for her and Molly’s own amusement.

Yasha glanced up from her effortless push ups, staring over at Caleb and Nott awkwardly sitting nearby as they spotted her, Beau’s weight barely impeding her progress, “Nott doesn’t weigh a lot. I did…have to carry her before, you know, so I know that. Maybe you could, you know, try to do some push ups with her on your back? It might help you last longer.” she suggested, not breaking her stride.

Beau stared at Caleb from her back, blush steadily growing bigger across her face as she was moved with seemingly effortless strength. “You are kinda weak right now man.” she agreed. 

Nott looked indignant, which was how they found themselves in the current predicament.

Yasha barely seemed fazed by the weight of a full grown human woman, able to complete a bit over 100 push ups without much issue. The exercise was fairly useless for Caleb however, as once he moved in the position and Nott sat on his back, he didn’t have the strength to move at all. 

It was a rather interesting sight, with Yasha seemingly unimpeded, and Caleb lying face down on the ground, arms fruitlessly trying to push him off the ground. 

Nott glanced between them, slightly distressed as she tried to encourage her boy, “You can do it, Caleb! You’re doing very well just moving a little bit!” it didn’t seem helpful, or at least, didn’t make him able to push himself up. 

After a little while, the group called it a wash once Yasha said she was finished with her push ups, Beau taking her time to get off her back, Nott immediately extricating herself from Caleb to help him sit up, apologizing quietly. 

It probably helped. No one was really sure. 


End file.
